


While The Days Slipped By

by monkiainen



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo shows Eric just how much he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While The Days Slipped By

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ afra_schatz](http://afra-schatz.livejournal.com) for the Trick or Treat challenge at [ sons_of_gondor](sons-of-gondor.livejournal.com)

The sun was up, high above the sky. The sky was blue, the grass was green – all in all, it was a heaven on earth. Viggo wanted nothing else but to spend an eternity in that wondrous place. It was even better now that he had Eric by his side. Argentina had always been a special place to him, ever since he was a child. There was nothing he would rather be doing than sitting under a huge cedar on a beautiful day like this, with Eric sitting right next to him.  
“Penny for your thoughts?”

Viggo only smiled in return, content just to be there with the man he loved. There was something about Eric that made him feel complete, both in body and in soul. Maybe it was time to show Eric just how much Viggo loved him.

Slowly, Viggo moved closer to Eric until their shoulders were touching. Eric raised his eyebrow, but didn’t utter a word, sensing that now it was time to let Viggo take control. Eric shivered in anticipation – Viggo was usually so calm and collected, but only a few people had been privileged to witness the passionate man behind the serene exterior. Exene had been one, as well as Karl. But now it was all Eric’s.

You never knew what you were going to get when Viggo unleashed the passion inside him. Sometimes Viggo took his time, prolonging the ecstasy and tormenting his partner until they were nothing but a whimpering mess begging for release. Sometimes Viggo wanted to dive straight into the action, and today seemed to be one of those days.

Their shoulders still touching, Viggo moved in front of Eric, pushing his legs wider so that he would fit to sit between them. Viggo placed his hands on Eric’s hips, silently asking for permission to move on. Eric tilted his head slightly to look Viggo in the eyes, and it was all the confirmation the older man needed. Slowly, Viggo cupped Eric’s crotch, still covered in jeans. There was definitely interest, if the little sigh Eric let out his lips was anything to go by. Viggo moved on to open Eric’s jeans, button by button. Underneath his jeans Eric wasn’t wearing any underwear, a fact Viggo had been more than happy to discover the first time he and Eric had fucked. Of course, they had graduated from casual fucks to the art of lovemaking a long time since.

Viggo pushed Eric’s jeans as low as he could with the position they were in, Eric gladly helping by pushing his ass off the ground. Eric was already half-hard, and Viggo gave his member a few experimental tugs. Then Viggo crouched on the ground, his nose almost touching Eric’s cock. The unique, masculine scent of his lover was like drug to Viggo, and he would never get enough of it. After a few deep breaths Viggo swiped his tongue firmly from base to tip, causing Eric to shudder lightly. Viggo repeated the motion couple of times, alternating pressure and speed, before taking as much as he could between his lips.

Eric had moved his hands in Viggo’s hair, not quite pulling his hair but not staying idle either. Viggo started licking and sucking Eric’s cock, all the time taking Eric’s cock deeper and deeper in his mouth. There was a moment when his gag reflex almost got the best of him, but Viggo gave himself some time to adjust before swallowing the rest of Eric’s erect cock.

Eric was speechless. The sight of Viggo between his legs was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and nothing could ever compete with it. Soon, Viggo started moaning around his cock and coherent thoughts left his mind for a while. Eric gripped Viggo’s hair harder, pumping his hips in synch with Viggo’s sucking. All too soon Eric felt his orgasm approaching, and with a roar he shot his load in Viggo’s mouth. Viggo swallowed his come greedily, humming with pleasure.

Finally Eric let go of Viggo’s hair, pulling the older man up to kiss him passionately. Eric could taste himself in Viggo’s mouth, but the taste wasn’t all the unpleasant. When Eric grasped blindly for Viggo’s crotch, he realized that instead of a hard cock his hand was fondling a dark, wet patch in front of Viggo’s jeans.

“That good for you, huh?”

Viggo didn’t answer, but tucked Eric’s spent cock inside his jeans before kissing Eric again. That, Eric mused, was the best answer for his question.


End file.
